April Bites
by Rakked
Summary: A quick story about April as a vampire, based on Mikey's joke from The Mutation Situation. No spoilers. Rated M for coitus.
1. Turtle Blood Comes in a Li'l Glass Vial

"Again, April?"

Donnie pushed aside the machinery he'd been working on, looking up at her with bleary eyes.

"It's been a day!" she replied, a tiny hint of pleading entering her voice.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You know puppy dog eyes don't work when your pupils have been subsumed into blank white horror-orbs?"

April's lip trembled, her brows drawing together, and she leaned in, breathing shakily. Donnie looked square at her. The breathing would have been more convincing if she'd been able to keep it up consistently. It was hard to remember to breathe when the unconscious impulse had vanished with the bulk of your humanity.

But damned if those big, glistening white eyes weren't awfully persuasive. Donnie sighed.

"Okay, fine. But you have _got_ to give me a few weeks before the next time, okay?"

She nodded with wide-eyed innocence. He pursed his lips. "Can't you just… drink rats or something?"

April made a face. "Gross!" Then she ran her unnaturally sharp fingernails up his arm, making his skin tingle. "Besides, you're so much… tastier…"

She leaned in and breathed in his scent. Donnie's eyes blanked out, his cheeks flushing red and a mindless grin spreading on his face.

"April… April, you know what I told you about g-getting it straight from the s, source…" he stammered.

"Ohhh, Donnie, why not?" she pleaded, giving his neck a quick, cold little lick. A fiery sensation spread from the spot her saliva had wetted his skin.

"Because of that," he moaned, not trying to pull away. "B-because I'm pretty sure you're… addictive…"

She was on his lap. When had that happened? And her mouth was next to his ear, and her hips were grinding on him, and his hands were clamped like vises on the edge of his workbench.

"Like you weren't addicted to me anyways," she murmured, and he could feel her grin against his skin. "But fine. You've got…?"

He held up the syringe. "Ready and waiting, princess."

April clapped, leaning back, and Donnie winced as the needle punctured his tough skin. She stared as the tube filled with his blood, and then it was out, and her finger snatched the single bright crimson drop that fell from the tip.

His fingers shook as he unscrewed the syringe tip, and April bounced excitedly in his lap as he held out the brimming glass tube. Her tongue slid lovingly around the edge, then she upended it into her mouth, slurping greedily until it was all gone.

Donnie watched her with wide eyes. Half of him was preoccupied with scientific fascination – her tongue had obviously grown past normal human length, not to mention the way her fangs extended when she fed.

The other half was trying to restrain his erection. Even low on blood as he was, having his crush writhing in his lap, moaning and licking at the syringe to get every last droplet of the coppery-red liquid, was awfully exciting.

At last she was done, and she smacked her lips contentedly. "Thanks, Donnie," she said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She hopped out of his lap and slid into another chair, grinning at him.

"You're… welcome," he panted, leaning heavily on his workbench. "I think… I need… a rest."

She was instantly behind him, her preternaturally strong fingers kneading his sore shoulders. "I'm not surprised, the way I've been… draining you," she said sympathetically, brushing her lips over the top of his head. "You're been such a sweetheart."

He leaned back, churring softly as she relaxed his tired muscles. She spun his chair around, and he yelped as she scooped him up in her arms. "You need to sleep," she said firmly, easily carrying him off. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."


	2. Sparring with a Vampire

**Later That Week...**

The thud of Donnie's shell hitting the dojo tree resounded through the little underground room. He gave a wheezing cough as he slumped to the floor, his eyes spinning.

"Once more?" April asked him as she slipped her cold hand into his big, warm one.

He gulped in air so he could reply. "I think... I think I'm good for now," he managed to force out.

She plopped down next to him. "Suit yourself. I think I'm getting better."

"It's a little hard to say," he cautioned, his mind going automatically into dispassionate calculation. "You're so much stronger than any of us now... I worry that it's going to hurt your skill level in the long run."

"Does it really matter? I mean, you guys have done pretty well so far, and if I can beat you..." She let the implication hang in the air.

"It's only going to take one stake, April," Donnie said. "I mean, I think so. We know so little... And the Foot love their polearms."

He hefted his own bo staff, staring at it, then glancing at the redheaded vampire next to him. He gulped.

She laid a hand on his arm. The chill made goosebumps rise. "Are you wondering if you could do it? I mean, if you had to?"

Donatello shivered. "I... I think..." He steeled himself. "If I had to, I would."

"If I let you close enough," she said mischievously, then trailed the very tip of her icy tongue near his earhole.

He jerked away, holding his hands up. "Please, April, I _really_ don't like being... in an altered state."

"But you can relax and enjoy yourself so much more!" she protested, looking hurt.

"You don't understand. I'm not the strongest of my brothers, you know that."

She nodded.

"Well... I'm smart. I'm very, very smart. And when you l-lick me, when that stuff gets in my head, I can feel it slipping away."

He crossed his arms defensively across his chest, looking oddly vulnerable. "My mind is so... So central to who I am. And I can feel it turning off. I hate it!"

April reeled back as if struck. "Donnie, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's okay. I'm just very sensitive about things that mess with my head."

He looked like he was about to cry. She slid next to him and threw her arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay. I promise not to do that again, okay? I promise."

Donnie nodded, relaxing into her embrace, and she ran her sharp nails over his scalp, making him shiver pleasurably.

"Do you still have...?"

He reached down to his belt and pulled out a little plastic pouch with a medical label, filled with dull red liquid. "There aren't many left, but I thought you'd need one after this."

"You're so darn thoughtful," she said, rubbing his head. "I guess we can always raid another Foot infirmary if we need more, right?"

"There seem to be enough of them," Donnie agreed as April's fangs punctured the plastic and the bag began to wrinkle as she drained it.

The way her skin took on a rosier hue as she drank was fascinating. Her freckles were almost invisible when she was low on blood, and he loved watching them appear again as she drank.

Which was probably a little strange, now that he thought of it.

Her freckles weren't the only difference, though. The blood coursed through her body, revitalizing tissues and warming undead flesh, and Donnie gulped as he saw her nipples stiffen through her shirt.

She gave a throaty chuckle when she caught his quickly-averted glance, and set aside the empty pouch, licking her lips to get the last stray drops. "You're so sweet," she said, her voice husky. "I wish we could still..."

"I've been experimenting with your, umm, venom," he broke in, unable to meet her eyes. "It's... I'm pretty sure it won't penetrate..."

"Latex?"

He nodded, and she couldn't restrain a predatory grin at the way his blush spread almost down to his neck.

"Well, Donnie..." she purred, letting her fingertips dance along the upper edge of his plastron. "Why don't we go to your lab so you can show me?"

There was a clatter as the back of Donnie's rolling chair hit the edge of his workbench. His hands were trembling, trying to open up the condom.

"Let me," April moaned urgently, snapping the package away and quickly tearing it open. Her fingers flexed, the knuckles popping as she rolled her hips on Donnie's lap. She was flush with new blood, supercharging her libido as it flooded her lean body.

He shuddered as he released himself, his erection rising up between her thighs, and she gave a little keening sound as she tossed the condom wrapper away.

"There! There..." she hissed, and Donnie winced as one of her fingernails scratched his cock. Somehow she managed to sheathe him without destroying the latex, and she cooed strangely to herself as she ran her fingers up and down his length.

She slithered out of her own shorts and tights in scant moments, and Donnie couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She had been everything he'd ever wanted, and the thought of being separated from any real physical intimacy had almost made him ask her to turn him. He was sure he could convince her; it was hard enough to get her _not_ to bite him.

Her fingers squeezing the base of his cock dragged his attention back to her immediately. She lifted her hips, breathing hard when she remembered, and he gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles hurt as she slowly lowered herself down.

Even with the blood inside her, she was still cold, her pussy lips chilling his cockhead through the latex, but he didn't care. It was actually kind of nice, a change from the almost painful heat of her before she'd been turned.

She was tighter, said the clinical part of his brain, and the way her pussy walls gripped him made his mouth fall open.

"April!" he gasped. "Oh, that..."

She took his face in her hands, and her grin told him that she was enjoying every second of it. "I've missed this so much," she said, and then she engulfed him.

His eyes blanked out as she drove herself down, taking him to the hilt, and her low growl of pleasure mixed with his sharp intake of breath as she began to fuck him.

Her nails dug into his neck, and bright little spots of red blossomed on his green skin. She tried to keep her eyes averted, but the lustful need burning in her head was suddenly crimson-tinged, and she felt her fangs extending even as she rocked her hips, bouncing in his lap to take him ever deeper.

"April, I love you!" he gasped, his hands on her hips now, and she couldn't answer. A rough, animal sound of hunger filled the room as she leaned forwards. She could feel him pulsing, feel his long-put-off orgasm about to pop inside her, and as much as she craved that warmth deep in her belly, there was something else she wanted just as much.

"Donnie..." she managed to rasp. "Donnie, please, just a little, I promise I won't take too much..."

She licked her fingertips, whimpering at the tiny little bursts of flavor on her tongue as she tasted his blood.

He couldn't answer in words, but he turned his head to the right, baring the smooth green curve of his neck, her nail marks still trickling red down to his shell.

April's jaw dropped open, her fangs shining in the glare of the lab lights, and as Donnie groaned out his orgasm, as she felt the sweet, wet heat explode inside her, she descended.

Her teeth sliced easily through his skin, and he churred as his blood splashed into her greedy mouth, his hips rolling, thrusting his cock into her as more cum spurted out into her cold womb. Her body shuddered as the taste of him filled her mouth and her head and her belly, igniting a climax more powerful than anything she'd experienced as a human.

She took his seed and took his blood, and he held her tightly as she drank. Their bodies moved together, his motions growing weaker as hers strengthened, and then at the end, an instant before the irrevocable moment, she reared her head back with red dripping from her teeth. Her thin frame shook with the effort of restraining herself, but slowly her fangs retracted, and she looked down at him.

Donnie's skin was greyish, his breathing labored, and his eyes were almost closed.

"Donnie, Donnie, wait!" she said, panic surging through her. She hadn't eaten this much since... since the night she'd been turned, the night that was a mad blur in her memory, and it made her almost human again. Her chest rose and fell with involuntary breaths as she stanched the flow of blood from his neck, pressing hard on the wound she'd caused.

"April..." he said, his voice weak. "Am I... did you...?"

"No, Donnie, no-o-o!" she moaned. "You're gonna be okay, I promise!"

"My... I can't think, April!" He sounded lost, confused. "Why..."

He was slipping away. She grabbed a scalpel from his desk and without hesitation slit her wrist, pressing the bleeding wound to his mouth.

Donnie's lips closed around the cut, and his throat convulsed as he drank.


End file.
